Kyla, Sacred Exorcist of Corellon
|prohibited= |domains=Protection (ward that grants +13 on next save for 1 hour), Magic (use arcane items) |SLAcl=13 |SLA=''detect evil'' at will, dispel evil (1/week) |tag3=* Domain spell |str=11 |dex=10 |con=12 |int=10 |wis=21 |cha=12 |sq=Chosen Foe (evil outsiders) |feats=Spell Focus (Conjuration), Augment Summoning, Spell Penetration, Augment Healing, Protection Devotion |skills= , , , |possessions=''+1 plate mail, +1 heavy wooden shield, periapt of wisdom +4, cloak of resistance +3, lesser rod of extend, 2 pearls of power I, wand of cure light wounds, universal solvent'', masterwork longsword, masterwork composite longbow, planar fork (ethereral), backpack, scroll of gentle repose, scroll of comprehend languages, scroll of false life, 2 scrolls of lesser restoration |spellbook= |tag4= |environment= |organization= |treasure= |advancement= |tag5= |variants= }} Turn Undead (Su): As a standard action 4 times a day, Kyla can attempt to turn undead, which causes them to flee for 10 rounds. She rolls 1d20+6, and checks as follows: (7-9) 12 HD, (10-12) 13 HD, (13-15) 14 HD, (16-18) 15 HD, (19-21) 16 HD, (22+) 17 HD. She then rolls 2d6+14 to determine the total amount of HD she turns. (Consecrated Presence ability added in) Exorcism (Su): As a full-round action, Kyla can attempt to exorcise a possessing spirit or creature from a body. Kyla rolls 1d20+7 and must beat a DC of 10 + spirit's HD + spirits's Cha modifier. If successful, the possessing spirit or creature cannot possess that same body for 24 hours. Chosen Foe (Ex): Kyle has chosen evil outsiders as her chosen foe. Against them, she gains a +2 competence bonus on Bluff, Intimidate, Listen, Sense Motive, and Spot checks, as well as a +2 bonus on caster level checks vs SR. Consecrated Presence (Su): At all times Kyla is surrounded by a 20' aura of positive energy, identical to the effects of a consecrate spell. Combat Kyla starts off every day by casting heroes' feast. Her primary role is that of a "buffer" -- on her own she is not a CR 13 encounter. She favors starting off every combat by casting recitation followed by using her Protection Devotion feat, then if needed righteous wrath of the faithful in the next round. When she isn't feeling immediately threatened, Kyla will cast summon monster VII. : Summoned Earth Elemental: Huge Elemental; HD 16d8+112; hp 184; Init -1; Spd 30 ft.; AC 18, touch 7, flat-footed 18 (-2 size, -1 Dex, +11 natural); Base Atk +12; Grp +31; Atk +21 melee (2d10+11, slam); Full Atk +21/+21 melee (2d10+11, 2 slams); Space/Reach 15 ft./15 ft.; SA Earth Mastery, Push; SQ DR 5/-, earth glide, darkvision 60 ft.; AL N; SV Fort +17, Ref +4, Will +7; Str 33, Dex 8, Con 25, Int 6, Wis 11, Cha 11. : Feats/Skills: Awesome Blow, Cleave, Great Cleave, Improved Bull Rush, Iron Will, Power Attack; Listen +10, Spot +9 : Earth Mastery (Ex): Gain a +1 atk/dam bonus to foes touching the ground. She almost never attempts to enter into melee combat. Resources The following feats and spells are from non-core resources. Classes Sacred Exorcist: Spells * Close Wounds ( ): As an immediate action, Kyla heals 1d4+9 pts of damage to 1 target within Close range (Augment Healing feat added in). It can be cast just after someone goes past -10 hp, effectively stabilizing them and preventing them from dying. * Delay Death ( ): As an immediate action, for 1 rd/level, Kyla can prevent someone from dying when they reach -10 hp. * Divine Protection ( ): All allies within a 20' burst gain a +1 morale bonus on AC and saves, for 1 min/levle. * Spikes ( ): For 1hr/level, a wooden weapon gets +2 enhancement on attacks, and threat range is doubled. * Recitation ( ): All allies within a 60' burst gain +2 luck bonus to AC, atks, saves for 1 rd/level. If they worship Corellon Larethian, the effect is increased to +3. * Righteous Wrath of the Faithful ( ): For 1 rd/level all allies within 30' get an extra melee attack. They also get +3 morale bonus on melee attack rolls and damage. * Lesser Vigor ( ): Creature touched gains 2 hp, and also fast healing 1 for 15 rounds. (Augment Healing feat added in). * Stalwart Pact ( ): Once subject is reduced to half their total hit points, they gain 30 temp hit points, DR 5/magic, and +2 luck bonus on saves for 1 rd/level. Once cast it is permanent until triggered. * Insignia of Healing ( ): All wearers of Kyla's insignia within Long range are cured 1d8+16 hp of damage. (Augment Healing feat added in) Feats * Augment Healing ( ): Add +2 hp per spell level to the amount curing spells do. * Protection Devotion : As an immediate action, Kyla can grant all allies within 30' a +5 sacred bonus to AC, for 10 rounds. Books * CC - Complete Champion * CD - Complete Divine * RoD - Races of Destiny * SC - Spell Compendium